In display technology, viewing angle of a display device is often defined as the maximum angle at which a display can be viewed with acceptable visual performance. Beyond a specified viewing angle, colors, contrast, and brightness may drastically change thus giving a poor visual appearance. Therefore, a display device with a bigger viewing angle may generally provide a better user experience.
However, user experience is also related to another kind of “viewing angle,” which refers to the angle at which a user views the display. For example, for consumption three-dimensional (3D) media, a good viewing angle may facilitate a user in achieving a more realistic 3D experience. Hereinafter, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise, the term “viewing angle” denotes “the angle at which a user views the display.”
Thus, routinely a user would adjust a display to achieve a good viewing angle at a proper distance, not only to provide better visual performance but also to potentially mitigate workplace health problems relating to computer use. For computing devices with an attached display such as a notebook computer, a good viewing angle normally can be achieved by tilting the display from its base. The angle between the display and the base is often referred to as the “open angle.”